Abused, Broken, and Loved?
by twilightfanjm
Summary: Abused, pregnant, and alone a young girl named Carly leaves the abusive home that she has known all her life. She meets the Cullens believing that she is undeserving of love.Will the Cullens be able to help this young girl? Will they be able to protect when she becomes the most prized human in history? Will she ever find love again, after losing the only guy that ever loved her?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

In all my life I never expected as something as fantastical, as unreal as this would happen; especially to me. I never thought that I, an abused, broken and battered girl would be so special, so valuable to someone. I never thought that I was in any way special at all.

How could I be special when most of the people that I've ever known told me that I was nothing, a worthless little nobody? My whole life the people I called mom and dad always told me that. They told me that I was undeserving of love or care, and for a long time I believed that.

How could I have imagined that there was a fantastical, mystical world that surrounded all of us? How could I have known that I would be the most sought after human in the history of that world?

Most of all, how could I have ever expected that I would gain the love of a family, a vampire family? How is that I'm finding love in the most unusual of places?

**I have had this story on my mind for awhile and I just could not get it out of my head. It was on my mind so much that I decided to write and post the prologue while still in class. I was already done with my work though. Anyways, chapter 2 will be up soon. In the mean time please review and tell me what you think. **


	2. Chapter 1: Now or Never

**Chapter 1: Now or Never**

**Carly's POV**

_It was now or never. _I thought to myself. I had to leave, and I had to do it now. I couldn't stay here anymore. It wasn't safe here anymore. Well, it really was never safe here at all for me. I had chosen to endure the pain, I had thought and believed with all my heart that I deserved every bit of pain that my parents had ever inflicted upon me. I still believed it, but I couldn't stay here any longer. _I just can't stay here anymore. _I thought to myself as I looked at that pink positive plus sign on the stick that was in my hand. I now had someone else to think about. I had someone else that was entirely dependent me. This baby needed me, this baby needed me alive. If I stayed here any longer there was a good chance that I would end up dead, and my unborn baby would end up dead too. I wasn't going to let that happen. I already loved this baby so much; even though I just found I was carrying him or her this morning.

My eyes automatically filled up with tears as I thought about the father that my baby would never know. Tyler was the only person that had ever loved me in my life. We had known each other since we were very little. We played together, we went to school together, and we basically did everything together. Over the years I began to fall in love with him. Then one day he told me that he was in love with me.

I used to sneak out several times a week to see him because my parents would have never approved of my relationship with him. My parents never wanted me to have any kind or relationship with anybody; they didn't even want me to have friends. They wanted to have complete control over me and everything that I did. Every time that I did something wrong I would get a beating. I was slapped, kicked, punched, pulled, and hurt me in unimaginable ways. They still do so. It doesn't matter what the offense is. It could be that dinner wasn't warm enough, I didn't hear a question that they asked, or I didn't finish my chores fast enough. At least my dad never raped me, or sexually assaulted me in anyway.

Tyler knew about the abuse, and he had urged me to tell someone, or to go the police. But I never listened.

I started crying as I thought of Tyler again. It all happened so fast. We were on our way to the movies together when a car crashed into us. Some idiot ran a red light and crashed into his side of the car. He was unconscious but somehow he was still breathing by the time the ambulance had arrived for the both of us. He was barely clinging onto life by the time that we had arrived at the hospital. I was crying, not in pain, but because I knew I was about to lose the love of my life. The only person that I truly cared about, the only person that truly cared about and loved me. He was about to be ripped away from me for good and there was nothing that I could do about that.

I remember way to clearly what happened next. Dr. Brown, our town's most respected and well known doctor, came out and wheeled Tyler away and I never saw Tyler again.

Dr. Brown was the best, most brilliant doctor there was. He could easily live just about anywhere, work in the best hospitals and make ten times the salary he makes here. That's just my guessing anyways. He was a brilliant, kind hearted man. He had extremely pale skin that was as cold as ice, and as hard as stone. His strange golden eyes only added to the weirdness about him. He was hotter than a male model. I hadn't seen him since Tyler's death. He had to move away very suddenly. It was weird, way to weird. Especially since Tyler's body mysteriously disappeared from the hospital. That was hard for me to. Tyler never got a proper funeral or burial, and I wanted that closure, his parents wanted that closure as well. Oh his parents, they were beyond angry right now and they are suing the hell out of the hospital for losing his body.

For the last month I didn't know what to do or think anymore. I felt like I didn't have a reason to live anymore. That was until I took that pregnancy test. Suddenly I was filled with hope and a higher purpose. I may not have had Tyler anymore, but I had our baby. I was going to live for this baby. This is why I had to leave now. It had to be now. My parents were gone for the week and they left me behind. This happens every month. Every month my parents will leave for a week and go on some sort of vacation and leave me behind; usually I was left with very little food, water, and money.

They had left this morning after hurting me again, with a knife. I was left with two wounds. One was on my upper right arm, and the other one was on the right side of my stomach. The wounds were pretty deep, but there no different than wounds that I've had before. I always treated them myself. I never dared to go to a hospital because my parents had threatened me. Right now the pain was very intense. Usually I took some very strong pain killers, but that's not an option for me right now because of my pregnancy.

I quickly packed some bags. I also took all of the money and jewelry that my parents had so carelessly left behind. I packed all of the items that my parents never knew I owned. Mostly it was stuff that Tyler had given me.

Every step I took was a painful one. The wounds had no mercy on me. I came up with a plan. I would take the train and get as far away from this town as I could. Then I would get medical attention before I bled through the bandages and bled to death. I would just go to a hospital around here but I was to afraid that my I would be kept there long enough for my parents to come back and find out.

Somehow I managed to not look like I was in pain. The cuts were nicely covered by layers of clothes so nobody would suspect a thing.

I paid for my train ticket and quickly boarded and took a seat where there were no other passengers nearby. I preferred to be alone. I think it had something to do with how I was raised.

The pain started to intensify. To try to distract myself from the pain I took out the iPad that Tyler had given me and I started watching Frozen; my favorite Disney movie. I was just getting to the part where Elsa sings 'Let It Go' as she is building her ice castle, my favorite part in the whole movie, when suddenly the door opened. A blond man with extremely pale skin and gold eyes entered. He reminded me of Dr. Brown just by the way he looked. He suddenly covered his mouth and nose as if he smelled something bad. He regained composure quickly though. He turned around and spotted me. He made his way over to me and sat down right next to me. I quickly moved one seat over. I wasn't comfortable sitting next to this guy for some strange reason. He looked at me with concern written all over his face. He then covered his nose again. He looked like he was the one in pain, like he was fighting some sort of internal battle. I decided to just ignore him and continue watching my movie.

I nearly jumped out of my seat when I felt an icy cold finger tap me on the shoulder. "Are you okay?" the strange man asked.

"I'm fine" I lied. He didn't seem convinced at all.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes I'm sure" I lied. The truth was the pain was starting to get even worse if possible. I could feel the bandages were no longer holding up very well. This only meant that these wounds were worse than the previous ones that I've had before. I was also starting to get dizzy.

"You're bleeding" the man said as if he could read my mind.

How did he know that? I checked myself. There was no visible sign of injury since I was under several layers of clothing. So it made no sense at all how he could know that I was injured.

"No I'm not" I said. I didn't want him or anyone else on the train to know that. I didn't want to freak anyone out.

He got even closer to me and I moved away.

"Let me help you" he said. His eyes were filled with compassion. I could tell that he really was concerned about me.

"Nnoo" I stuttered out. I was too stubborn for my own good. Maybe I was too stupid for my own good.

The dizziness I felt was extremely bad now and I feared that I would pass out soon if I didn't get to a hospital soon.

I was on the verge of blacking out when I heard the train stop. I ran out the door as fast as I could with my bags. I ran as far as I could before the dizziness became too much for me. My knees went weak and buckled underneath my weight.

The last thing I remember is that blond guy from the train catching me with his ice cold arms.

**Thanks for all the amazing reviews, favorites, and follows. I was inspired to write the first official chapter right away. Please Review and tell me what you all think. **


	3. Chapter 2: Strange Girl

**Chapter 2: Strange Girl**

**Carlisle's POV**

My car had broken down this morning and since the rest of my family needed their cars I had no choice but to take the train to work today. Who would have known that this one little insignificant would change the course of our lives forever? Maybe Alice did if she had a vision of what was about to happen. Maybe Edward did two if he saw a vision in Alice's mind. If that were the case, they both did a great job of keeping it to themselves.

Work was much the same as it was every other day. My day was pretty much filled up with patients, and medical emergencies. I loved my job, there was nothing that made me happier than saving human lives; except for my family. It was a passion of mine, I loved knowing that my vampire abilities allow me to help people in need. To a lot of others it seems strange that a vampire can work in a hospital without any problems, but I've grown immune to the scent of blood. The need to help humans overrides the drive to kill them for their blood.

I was let out of work earlier than usual today no matter how much I insisted on staying. They thought I was being overworked and that I needed to go home and rest. That's the part that I hated about the job. I was forced to take breaks, I was forced to appear tired; all of this was done to keep up human appearances. It was hard to be forced to take breaks when I never needed them.

I had intended to catch the 12 o clock train that was heading in the direction that I was going. Then they told me that train was completely full and that I'd have to catch the next one at 12:45. I was frustrated at the time but I remained calm. I just didn't know that was the latest in a chain of events that would change mine and my family's lives.

Once the train was about a mile away I was able to detect the familiar scent of an open wound. There was something different about the scent of this person's blood. From the scent I could tell that the blood was coming from a young pregnant girl. But that wasn't all, the blood smelled good, really good. The stronger the scent got, the more I was tempted to drink it. My throat suddenly flared up in flames. The intensity of it surprised me. I hadn't felt the need to drink a human's blood so badly since my newborn days; and even then the scent of blood didn't call to me as much as it is now.

Memories of conversations that Edward and I had while Bella was still human came back to me. All of those conversations we had about how hard it was for Edward to be around Bella because of the call that her blood had for him. 'La tua cantante' the Volturi had called it. Bella was Edward's singer. _Singer._I thought to myself. Was it possible that I had found my own blood singer? My own 'personal brand of heroin' as Edward described it?

I shook those thoughts from my mind. Singer or not I was not going to harm that human girl. I made a commitment to never drink human blood; that I was going to help humans, not hurt them. All I knew was that there was a human on that train that desperately needed my help and I was going to help her. I entered the compartment bearing the bleeding individual and the scent led me to a teenage girl, probably around 16 or 17 years old. The urge to drink her blood hit me strong. So strong that I had to stop breathing for a moment in order to regain composure. She looked up briefly and saw me coming over to her. She moved as soon as I sat down close to her; probably just this girl's instinctive reaction to someone of my kind. She went back to watching a movie on her iPad as if nothing was wrong. Even though she was using earbuds and she had the volume low, I could still hear 'Let It Go' blasting into my ears as if it were on surround sound thanks to my vampire hearing. I had a feeling that the song was going to annoy me for days, maybe weeks to come.

I didn't understand how she could sit there so calmly. I could tell that she was in pain. She was hiding it well enough that she was able to fool the surrounding humans, but being a vampire I could pick up on the littlest details. I didn't understand why she would try to hide her two deeply cut wounds. Cuts that I was able to tell were a few hours old. I knew she had bandages on, but that wasn't enough. She was still losing a lot of blood and she desperately needed medical attention.

I couldn't just sit here and do nothing. I didn't care if she was going to cause my throat to feel like it was on fire again. All I cared about was helping this girl, she was endangering herself and her baby by bleeding so much and I needed to help her.

She nearly jumped out of her seat when I tapped her shoulder to get her attention.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"I'm fine" she said but the grimace of pain gave her lie away.

"Are you sure?" I asked. I had medical supplies with me that would greatly help her and stop the bleeding until I could get her stitched up. My sense of smell also told me that her cuts were starting to get infected. She really needed help right now and yet she was refusing it. It was really frustrating.

"Yes I'm sure" she said. I could tell that she was getting dizzy now from the lack of blood. She was going to need a blood transfusion now. I could smell the blood coming out of her even faster. I fought the monstrous side of me that craved her blood so badly.

"You're bleeding" I said.

She immediately checked herself. She was shocked that I knew.

"No I'm not" she lied.

Why was this girl refusing to be helped?!

I got closer to her and she moved away again.

"Let me help you" I said desperately to her.

"Nnoo" she stuttered out. I could clearly see that her condition was getting worse.

As soon as the train stopped she got up and ran out as fast as she could with her bags.

I debated whether or not I should go after her.

My phone buzzed in my pocket. It was a text from Alice.

The text read:

_Go after her and bring her home. It's extremely important. _

I ran after the girl as fast as humanly possible. I caught the girl just before her condition became to much for her and she passed out.

**Please Review**


	4. Chapter 3: Unexpected

**Chapter 3: Unexpected**

**Carlisle's POV**

As soon as were away from all humans I ran at my full speed; the girl safely secured in my arms. Somehow I was able to carry her bags too. I couldn't help but wonder why Alice had told me that it was extremely important to take her home. I knew that this young girl was in desperate need of medical attention, but I had a feeling that this was something else entirely.

When I had arrived my family was waiting for me. I was sure that Alice had already told that about the young girl.

"Oy my! The poor dear" Esme said sadly as she looked at the young girl in my arms. "I already set up a patient's room for her" she said.

I couldn't help but smile at my wife. "Thank you Esme" I said.

"You're welcome" she smiled back.

I rushed the girl upstairs where the room was. Alice and Esme followed.

I laid the girl on the bed and quickly hooked her up to several machines.

"Be prepared" Alice said. I looked at her confused. What did she mean by be prepared? I have dealt with far worse wounds then this in the past! This was nothing new to me.

I let out an audible gasp once I had torn off several of her clothes to get to her wounds. There numerous cuts and bruises across her chest, stomach, arms, and back. Each injury at a different stage in the healing process. What saddened me the most was that there were a lot of wounds that could only have been made with a sharp object, such as a knife.

"She's been abused" said Alice.

Esme and I couldn't hold back our cries of sadness anymore. Who would be so cruel as to harm a child so viciously? I didn't know but I was going to find out. Whoever could harm a child in such a cruel way deserves the worst punishment imaginable.

I couldn't think about it much longer. I disinfected the two main cuts that were on her arm and side of her stomach. Both were starting to get infected and needed to be treated promptly. I then stitched them up. I also had to give her a blood transfusion. Normally I wouldn't consider giving a transfusion to a pregnant woman; the procedure can be risky to the baby. However she has lost so much blood that I didn't really have any other options here. I was just going to have to keep an eye on her and her baby for the next several days.

I turned to Alice. "How long until she wakes up?" I asked.

"A few hours" she said.

"I'll have to call child services. They are going to want to know about her case" I said.

"No you mustn't do that" Alice said.

"Why not? She can't go back to her family" I said.

"She's in danger Carlisle, I've seen it. If she goes off with other humans she will be in danger. Other vampires are going to find out about her and they are going to want her. If she stays with us, other vampires will discover her too but at least she will have us to protect her" Alice said.

"Why will other vampires be after her?" Esme voiced the very question I had in my head.

"I'm not really sure. It's all way to fuzzy. I think she has a gift that will be invaluable to the Volturi and any other vampire seeking power. But I can't see what it is" she answered. She sounded frustrated that she couldn't tell what it was.

"Then the girl stays with us. I can't stand the idea of this girl being in danger, or getting hurt anymore" Esme said. It was clear that her maternal instincts were kicking in and that she was already starting to love this girl as much as I was.

"Okay, the girl has to stay. We need to tell the family" I said.

"They already heard everything and they are coming up now" Alice said.

Sure enough, she was right. Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Bella, Edward, Renesmee, Jacob, and our newest addition Anthony. Anthony was Nessie's and Jacob's full grown werewolf son.

Nessie had married Jacob and gotten pregnant at the age of 6. She had resembled a 16yr old. Nessie had Anthony just in time before her body would stop growing and changing; thus remaining frozen forever without any more chances to get pregnant.

Everyone continued to stare and didn't say anything.

"Well as you all have already heard. We've decided that we are going to take in this human and let her live with us. I know that this is going to be rather difficult considering we are vampires, or wolves, or a mix of all three" I looked at Jacob and Anthony as I said 'wolves' and 'a mix of all three'. We surely were one strange family.

"Does anyone have anything they wish to say at this moment?" I asked.

"What if the girl doesn't want to stay with us?" Edward was the one to ask. I had already thought of the scenario and the solution.

"The girl is severely injured and pregnant. She is going to have to stay with us for a few days. If she doesn't want to stay with us we are going to have to convince her to stay somehow. If she tries to leave, well, she won't be able to get very far" I said.

"Okay" everyone said at the same time.

Everyone came to get a closer look at the girl. I had already covered her up with a blanket so her injuries were no longer visible.

"Wow! This girl is freaking hot! I want to get together with this chick!" Anthony said.

"Ow! What was that for!?" Anthony said after Nessie had hit him upside his head.

"Language young man!" Nessie scolded "and what have we told you about calling girls 'chicks'?!"

"Sorry mom" he mumbled.

Sometimes I really believe that Nessie and Jacob made a big mistake letting Emmett babysit their son so many times during his childhood. It seemed my son's inappropriateness had rubbed off on my great grandson.

Everybody else left after that and I stayed there with this mysterious girl.

**A few hours later…**

**Carly's POV **

I could feel myself coming back into awareness slowly. I had the sense that I had been unconscious for awhile. But I couldn't be sure of how long it really was. The beeping sound told me that I was in a hospital. What happened?

I opened my eyes slightly and the light that shone through them made me shut them again. I opened my eyes slowly again. I blinked a few times and slowly I saw a blond, pale man come into focus. I quickly backed away in fear only to hit my head against the wall.

"It's okay child. I mean you no harm" he said. A second later I recognized him as the man from the train.

"What happened?" I asked slowly.

"I found you just as passed out. I brought you here to my house to treat you. You and your baby are doing better" he said.

I felt relief flood through me as he said that.

"What is your name?" he asked.

"Carly" I said.

"Well Carly, I'm Carlisle" he said.

He extended his hand out towards me. As I shook it I caught side of the ring on his hand. It couldn't be. I looked at it closely and it was an exact replica of my family's crest. His crest was identical to the one on my bracelet.

"Is your last name Cullen?" I asked.

He looked beyond shocked. It was clear that he was not expecting that at all.

"Yes, why?" he asked.

"That's my last name. My name is Carly Cullen. The crest on your ring is my family's crest. I have one just like it on my bracelet. Look" I said. I showed it to him and he was just as shocked and confused as I was.

"How?" he asked.

"I don't know. Somehow were related. Actually you have the same name as one of my ancestors. My great great great great great great grandfather was named Carlisle Cullen. He was born in London in the early 1640s. He married a woman named Martha and they had a son, but then he disappeared on a vampire hunt" I explained.

I had left the guy speechless. What was wrong with him?

**Carlisle's POV**

I had a lot of trouble separating the jumbled mess in my head that was my thoughts. Was this girl really a descendant of mine? I wasn't sure. The only thing I knew is that I was in a hell of a lot of trouble when she mentioned that wife and son that I had never told anyone about. Only I heard Esme's loud vicious growls of anger coming from downstairs. _Oh hell!_ Was my last thought as she stormed up the stairs.

**Please Review**


	5. Chapter 4: In Trouble

**Chapter 4: In Trouble**

**Carlisle's POV**

If I were alive I would have had a heart attack because of immense fear by now. I have never felt so much fear in my life, both human and vampire, than I have right now as I heard my wife's footsteps thundering up the stairs.

The fear that Carly felt was written all over her facial features. I wanted to protect her and comfort her. I wanted to assure that Esme would never hurt her. Then I realized that Carly had yet to meet my wife and therefore knew nothing about her usually kind and calm nature.

The door flew open and banged so hard against the wall that the door left a dent in the wall. She was breathing very heavily; like a raging bull about to charge at it's target. Her facial expression had contorted into one that could only be described as furious. Actually, furious is the understatement of the century. Even the word murderous might be an understatement.

"You!" she screamed as she pointed a finger at me. "Come with me now!" she added.

I looked over at Carly who had hidden underneath a blanket and was now quivering in fear.

I reluctantly got up and followed Esme who looked ready to kill me. What had I gotten myself into?

She grabbed me and started pulling me down the stairs. A quick scan of the living room told me that all of my family had left as fast as possible. For some reason, this made me feel more scared as my wife dragged me outside of the house and into the forest at vampire speed now.

We stopped somewhere and she finally let go of me. She turned around to face. I mentally prepared myself for the wrath that was about to come.

"I have never in my life felt so angry before! How can you do this to me?! Why did you lie to me about having another family, another wife before me! You have no idea how hurt and betrayed I feel right now!" Her voice got louder and louder with each and every word. I wished that she would keep her voice down.

"Well!?" she screamed.

"Can you please keep your voice down so we can talk about this calmly?" I said.

She just got even angrier, which I didn't even know was possible.

"Calm down! You want me to calm down! I cannot and I refuse to calm down and lower my voice right now! Honestly the children won't even need their super hearing to hear exactly what I am going to say to you! Now answer me!" she commanded. "What possessed you to lie about something so important?! Enlighten me because I do not understand!" she shouted.

"It was an arranged marriage. They were very common back in those days. I didn't love her. It's true that I had a son with her; a little boy that I loved so much. But I did not love my wife. It was an arranged marriage, and I just didn't think it was important to mention her" I said.

"You didn't think that it was important!" she screamed. "You didn't think that it was important to tell me that you had a baby with another woman! Instead you let me believe that I was the first woman that you'd ever been with!" she screamed so loudly that I was sure that humans all the way to China could hear.

"You know what?! I can't even look at you right now so I am leaving!" she screamed.

She left me there feeling dejected. I deserved it though. Looking back I realized that it was a stupid and huge mistake to keep this a secret from everyone; especially my own wife. Nobody knew about my first family, I had not told a single soul. Not even Edward knew because I made sure that I never thought about them around him.

I slowly made my way back home. I wasn't in a hurry to get back and get another reaction from my family. Once I did make it back home nobody was talking. My family all just sat around. They all stared at me. I could see the judgment behind their eyes.

I went upstairs where Carly was. I needed to check on her again, and I wanted to be with the only person in this house that would actually talk to me right now.

She laid there peacefully asleep, and I just sat and watched her.

**Please Review**


	6. Chapter 5: Questions

**Chapter 5: Questions**

**Carly's** **POV**

I woke up feeling much warmer than usual. I opened my eyes slowly and noticed that I wasn't in my room. I was also covered with numerous blankets; which explained the unusual warmth. It took me a moment to remember what had happened.

I looked around and saw a blurry figure sitting in front of my bed. I blinked a couple of times before Carlisle came into a much clearer focus. I wondered how long he had been sitting there.

"Good morning Carly" he said with a warm smile on his face.

"Good morning Dr. Cullen" I said right before I yawned.

"Please call me Carlisle" he said.

"Okay Carlisle. How long have you been sitting there?" I asked. If he was awake all night surely he must be tired by now.

"I've been keeping an eye on you and your baby all night to monitor your progress. Luckily you both are steadily improving" he said.

"Surely you must be tired then?" I asked. He should be tired but for some reason he didn't appear tired.

"Don't worry about me Carly. I'm the one who needs to be worrying about you" he said.

Uh oh, here comes the questions. He must want to know how I sustained such serious injuries.

"Who hurt you? How did you sustain all those injuries?" he asked.

I gulped.

"Why do you want to know?" I asked nervously.

He started to get upset. "Because if someone is abusing you than they need to be severely punished for what they did. Who did it?" he asked.

I didn't understand why he wanted to punish them. I deserved the abuse. Every time I got hit or cut is because I did something to deserve it. My parents always said it was my fault.

"Carly Cullen I want an answer" Carlisle had his arms folded across his chest. He meant business.

"It was my parents. They did it because I deserve it, because I'm worthless" I said.

Carlisle had me in his arms in less than a second.

"Carly don't ever say that again. Nobody deserves to be treated so cruelly, and nobody is worthless. Everyone is special and unique" he said.

I had barely known him for a few hours and yet I already cared about him a lot. I could feel that he felt the same way about me.

My stomach just had to growl and ruin the moment. I blushed.

"I'm going to go make you some breakfast and then I'll be right back" he said.

He came back about ten minutes later with a batch of pancakes topped with butter and syrup. There was also about a galloon of milk to go with it. I wasn't sure that I'd be able to eat all that. I wasn't used to so much food.

"Aren't you going to eat anything?" I asked.

"No I'm on a special diet. Speaking of diets you are very underweight" he said.

"I know" I said.

"You need to get to a healthy weight fast. I'm going to help you" he said.

"Thanks" I said through a mouthful of pancake.

"What are your parents's names and where do you live?" he asked. I knew he wanted my parents arrested soon.

"Peter and Charlotte. They are actually in Las Vegas right now" I said.

"They just left you all by yourself!" he roared.

"They always leave every month for a whole week. They left yesterday morning after-" I trailed off. I didn't want to say it but I had a feeling that he already knew.

"My parents leave me alone all the time. They go out partying all the time. I didn't mind though. It gave me a break from the beatings and I was able to go out and see my boyfriend. Sometimes I'd even go to the hospital if my injuries were very severe and only if my parents were too drunk or high to even remember hurting me" I said.

Carlisle looked more and more sad as I told him my story.

"My boyfriend Tyler always made me feel happy and loved though. We both loved each other so much. He'd be so happy to know that I was pregnant with his baby" I said.

"Did anyone else know about the abuse?" he asked.

"Tyler knew and he urged me to tell someone. But I never did. I think my doctor suspected, but I don't think he knew" I said.

"What was your doctor's name?" he asked.

"Charlie Brown" I said.

That made Carlisle laugh.

"I used to tell him all the time that he just needed to get a beagle and name him snoopy. I think I made him hate his name" Carlisle and I laughed. "He was a great guy though. He was sweet, kind, caring, and he was amazing at his job. He was very well known in our town" I said.

"Last month Tyler and I got into a car accident. He tried to save Tyler but he couldn't"'I had started crying again.

Carlisle hugged me again. "I'm so sorry" he said as he held me close to his chest.

"Your doctor sounds like a very good man" Carlisle said.

"He was the best. You remind me of him in so many ways" I said

"How?" he asked.

"Personality wise for one. Also physically. You both have the same pale icy cold skin. You both have the exact same gold eyes" I said. "He would also say that he was on a "special diet" when people offered him any kind of food or drink" I said.

The expression on Carlisle's face was one of shock.

"Can I meet this doctor of yours?" he asked.

"He's gone. He moved away rather unexpectedly the day after Tyler died. It's kind of weird actually because he was the last person that saw Tyler before he died. Tyler's body rather mysteriously vanished from the hospital" I said.

"Yeah that is kind of strange" he said. The way he said it made me think that he was suspicious of something. Something that I was completely unaware of.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"I'm fine. I just want to meet this doctor of yours. Do you have any idea where he might be?" he asked.

"Sorry but no" I said. Why would he want to meet my doctor? Once I had described Dr. Brown physically Carlisle took an unusual interest in him. It was just really weird.

"I'm going to go rest for a while and then I'm going to introduce you to the rest of my family" he announced.

"Okay, I can't wait to meet them" I said. Although I was afraid to meet the woman who appeared so angry yesterday. Her screaming had really scared me.

"I should tell you though that my wife is extremely angry with me right now as you saw yesterday and she has every right to be. But I want to assure you that she would never take it out on you. She is the kindest, sweetest, and most loving person on this planet" he said.

"Okay, but why are you telling me this?" I asked.

"Because I saw how scared you were yesterday. I'm sure it triggered very bad memories of your parents" he said with distaste. "I just wanted to let you know that no matter what happens she would never hurt you" he said.

"Thanks Carlisle" I said.

We hugged one more time before he left.

**Please Review**


	7. Chapter 6: The Cullen Family

**Chapter 6: The Cullen Family**

**Carly's POV**

Not long after Carlisle left I heard the door opening slowly. I saw a young handsome boy peek inside. Then he noticed that I was awake.

"Oh I'm so sorry, I just, uh. I really don't know what to say" the poor boy was fidgeting nervously. I think he was afraid that I'd be mad.

"It's okay. I don't mind. I could use some company anyway" I said.

The boy came in. I was in awe of his body. I wasn't sure that 'boy' was the correct description of him. He had to be close to seven feet tall. His skin was darker than Carlisle's. I had a feeling that he had Native American in his ancestry. He wasn't wearing a shirt and thank goodness for that. He had a very nice six pack that most guys don't have and he had muscles everywhere. He must be a seriously weightlifter. This guy had to be at least 25 years old. 'Handsome' was the best word to describe him.

"I'm Anthony Black. Who might you be?" he asked.

"I'm Carly Cullen. Nice to meet you" I said.

I gasped in shock when I shook his scorchingly hot hand.

"Are you feeling okay? You're burning up" I said. It took on two different meanings.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me. You should be worrying about yourself" he said.

"So what are you doing here?" I asked.

He looked nervous now. "Well it's just that I saw you get here yesterday. I was worried. And I think you're beautiful" his face went scarlet red.

I felt my own face go red.

"Well I think you're handsome" I said without thinking. I went even redder if possible. I was sure that my face was as hot as his hand was now.

He just smiled at me. I couldn't believe that I had actually said that out loud.

"You are really beautiful when you blush like that" he said.

Of course that just made me turn even redder. I was sure that I'd be able to pass for a red apple now. Well, maybe not that extreme. Just me over exaggerating as usual.

"How old are you?" I asked.

"I'm 16" he said. Damned! I was so sure that he was at least 25. There's no way a 16 year old could look the way he does. At least that is what I had thought.

"Seriously?" I said in my shock. "I thought for sure that you were at least ten years older. You seem so big for a 16 year old. I'm only a year older than you and I'm at least two feet shorter than you" I said.

"Yeah I'm really tall for my age" he said. I thought 'tall' was putting it mildly.

"Just how tall are you?" I asked.

"6'9" he said. "What about you?" he asked.

"Five feet" I said. Looks like I was right about being two feet shorter than him.

The door opened again and this time a young woman with bronze hair and brown eyes came in. She was more pale than Anthony but not as pale as Carlisle.

"Anthony just what are you doing in here? Leave the poor girl alone, she needs to rest" she said.

"It's okay. I don't mind" I said.

The woman then stared at me.

"Are you sure about that? He isn't bothering you in any way? He can be annoying sometimes" she said.

"No he's not bothering me" I said. In fact I was quite enjoying his company.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Renesmee Cullen you're Carly right?" she asked.

"Yeah that would be correct" I said.

"Well it's nice to meet you Carly" she said.

"You to Ruh nez, what?" I asked in confusion. How in the hell do you pronounce such a name?

"It's Renesmee, but you can call me Nessie. Most people do because it's easier to say" she said.

"As in the loch ness monster?" I asked.

"Yup, just like the loch ness monster" she said.

Then more people came in. I was starting to get overwhelmed now. I was no used to so many people staring at me at once. Come to think of it I wasn't used to getting so much attention period.

I think I was finally introduced to the whole family. Lets see there's Edward, Bella, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Renesmee, Jacob, and Anthony. Damned that's a hell of a lot of names to remember. I think the only family member that I had not yet met was Carlisle's wife Esme. I wondered where she was.

The door opened yet again. "What are you all doing in here? Leave the poor girl alone" came a woman's voice.

I looked to see who it was and I saw that it was Carlisle's wife. I got scared when I saw her. Memories of her yelling and screaming at Carlisle filled my mind. For one moment I was afraid that she would get mad again, and that she would take it out on me. That's what I was used to; my parents always taking out their frustrations on me and then blaming me for them in the first place.

Then I thought about what Carlisle had said earlier. He had said that she was a kind, caring, and loving woman. Honesty seemed to radiate out of Carlisle and I felt that I could, no that I should trust him even though I have not known him very long.

"Are you okay dear?" she asked. I snapped out of whatever stupor I had been in. I had been so lost in my thoughts that I hadn't realized that everyone had left already.

"Yeah, I'm fine" I said.

She was trying to hide the worry that she was feeling. But she wasn't very good at it.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

The truth is that I wasn't so sure. "I'm fine" I said but my voice had cracked a little and I think she noticed.

"You don't seem fine" she said. How was she able to pick up on the little details.

"You're scared of me aren't you?" she looked really sad and heartbroken.

I didn't know if I should lie to her or not. The truth of the matter is that I was a little scared; even with Carlisle's assurances.

"I'm sorry" she said. She looked really heartbroken and it hurt to see that.

"Why?" I asked.

"I made you afraid of me when I screamed at my husband yesterday" she said it as a statement of fact.

"A little. It's just that all of my past experiences with yelling and screaming have ended very badly. I was afraid of that again" I said.

Her whole body frame was shaking now. Then she hugged me. I immediately tensed up but then I found myself relaxing in her embrace.

"I don't want you to be afraid of me. I would never ever hurt you" she said. She sounded like any good mother would sound. This was all so foreign to me. I just couldn't believe that this woman has already treated me so much better in just a few minutes than my own mother did in the past 17 years.

"Thank you" I said.

"You have nothing to thank me for" she said.

I heard the door open for what felt like the millionth time today. It was Carlisle. Esme left without even looking at him. I felt bad for him, but I couldn't help but wonder what he had done wrong to make her this mad at him.

**Carlisle's POV**

I was disgusted, disgusted to my very core. I have always valued human life strongly. Right now I seriously wanted to kill Carly's parents for what they did to her. Humans like her parents that can hurt their own child like that aren't even humans. They are monsters, that's what they are. It bothered me even more to know that one of her abusers was one of my own descendants. Was it only one of my descendants that was abusive? Or did I sire a whole line of abusers? I hope to god that it's the first one. It's bad enough to know that one of my descendants was abusive. It would kill me if I had numerous descendants that were abusive. I would definitely have to ask Carly about that.

I somehow managed to stop thinking about that for the time being. Instead thoughts of Carly's doctor had replaced them. Who was this guy? I had never heard of another vampire doctor before. The name didn't ring any bells either. Who was he? Where was he? There was a huge part of me that wanted to find him because I was almost 100 percent sure that Carly's boyfriend had not died, at least not in the way that she believes. The story was almost like a repeat of mine and Edward's story. Just like I had taken Edward out of the hospital to change him to a vampire, Carly's doctor Charlie Brown had taken Tyler out of the hospital, I assume to change him. I was almost sure that her boyfriend was now a newborn vampire.

I wanted Carly to know that her boyfriend, the love of her life, was still here. But doing so would also raise numerous problems. How would we explain what happened to him? Why didn't he come back? What was he now? What are we? are just some of the questions that she would ask.

I really cared about her and I just wanted her to be happy. After all that she's been through she deserved to be happy. Deciding what to do would not be easy. For now I just wanted her here and close to me. I have already grown to love her as a daughter. I wanted to adopt her as one of my own. I wanted to show her the parental love that she has been denied all these years. Then I remembered what Alice had said about her being in danger with other humans. That other vampires would discover her and that they would want her because of some undiscovered power gift that she had. I just couldn't let her leave. She was part of my family, and I protect my family.

Maybe I'm getting ahead of myself here. Maybe she doesn't even want to stay with us at all. That thought saddened me. I would talk to her and see what she wants to do. That was the best that I could do now. If she said no then I would have to think of some way to get her to stay. I just didn't want to have to do that. I wanted her to stay because she wants to. Not because I'm making her somehow.

With that thought I got up from my desk and headed to her room. I heard voices inside her room and I stopped to listen. I smiled when I heard Esme and Carly bonding. Carly needed that.

I waited a few moments before going in. I didn't want to put this off any longer. I wanted to know her answer already.

Esme didn't even look at me as she left the room. It stung but I knew I deserved it.

That just left me and Carly. The young teen stared at me with her bright green eyes full of wonder.

"Carly, I want to talk to you about something" she said.

"Okay" she said curiously.

"You know that in a few days you'll be fully healed and you'll be able to leave if you want to. However I would be very worried about you and your baby. I think we all would be. I really care about you and I would hate if anything happened to you" From the way she looked at me I could see that she was confused about where I was headed with this.

"I just want to know if you would like to live with us? I would have to talk it over with my wife and my kids but I'm sure that they'd be okay with it. So do you want to live here? At least for a while? You don't have to stay here forever" I said.

There was nothing but pure shock written on her face as she took in everything I said. After a few moments she seemed to recover.

"Carlisle I have never felt as safe anywhere else in my life than I have felt here. I've never felt so cared for and protected as I do right now. So the answer is yes. I want to live here. I want to live with people who are as caring and loving as you and Esme seem to be. It's what I've always wanted" she said.

I couldn't stop myself from hugging her again as she started crying. I wiped the tears away like any parent would.

**Please Review**


	8. Chapter 7: Part Of The Family

**Chapter 7: Part Of The Family**

**Carly's POV**

It had been over a week since I was invited to live with here. I can honestly say that I've never been happier in all of my life. We hadn't known each other for very long, but they all treated me like a part of the family. They didn't make me feel like an outsider at all. They just took me, like I was a long lost relative.

I loved them all, I loved every single one of them. All of the kids here were like the brothers and sisters that I've never had. Except for Anthony, he was something more. He was different and special. He liked me and I liked him. He asked me out last night for the first time. Our first date was going to be tonight. I felt a little guilty about that. Tyler had just died, but at that same time, I wanted to be happy. Tyler would want the same thing if he were still here.

It was Carlisle and Esme that I loved the most. They were the parents that I never had. They both disciplined me and loved me at the same time. Just last night I stayed out really late, but oh boy, did I hear about it when I finally did get home. I just went shopping and then went to the movies, but I hadn't realized that it was past the curfew that I was given. Esme and Carlisle were still not talking to each other, but when it came to disciplining me, oh boy did they ever put that aside. I got this whole lecture about safety and responsibility. I never realized that there was a way to get disciplined without getting abused. I also never realized that discipline could go hand in hand with love. To hear them lecturing me about safety and responsibility was nice and refreshing and, more importantly, it made me feel loved. Usually when I stayed out late I usually came back to parents who were passed out because of alcohol, or drugs. All my parents cared about were alcohol, drugs, and sex. They never cared about me, and that's why I was so heavily abused. I swore to myself that I was never going to be that type of parent to my baby girl. I didn't know for sure if my baby was a girl or not, it was just a feeling.

I got out of bed slowly. I looked around my room. _My room. _I still couldn't wrap my mind around the idea that I had a room that I could truly call my own. As soon as I was healed Esme helped me pick out decorations and stuff for my room. My drawers and closet were filled to the brim with clothes and shoes. That was all Alice's doing, she basically dragged me to the mall without me even really consenting to it. But it seemed like she knew what she was doing so I just went along with it.

I went downstairs and quickly made myself eggs. Nobody else was home which was pretty strange. Usually I always heard someone doing something as if they'd been up for hours. Sometimes I wondered if they even slept at all.

After eating and washing my dishes I went outside into the nearby forest. I decided to go for a walk through the woods for a little while. I wouldn't go very far because I didn't want to get lost. I had been walking for a while when I heard footsteps nearby. It scared me, I thought for sure that I was alone. But the sound disappeared so fast that I was sure that I'd just imagined it. I relaxed again.

I was startled once more when I heard a loud vicious snarling coming from nearby. My heartbeat quickened. I saw something emerge from the bushes. It was a wolf, a huge, giant, horse sized wolf. Several more wolves followed. I was able to count about ten wolves altogether. None of them seemed to notice my presence. It looked as if they were after something else entirely.

The largest wolf, and the obvious leader of the pack stopped and looked at me as he was passing by. I was scared. Surely the wolf could easily kill me by itself. That thought scared me alone. Then there was nine more of them. But he did nothing. He just stared at me. I was suddenly reminded of Anthony as I stared into those piercing blue eyes of the wolf. They were exactly like his. I looked at the marvelous animal. He was an extremely large gray wolf.

The wolf behind him, a reddish brown one, bit him just hard enough to get his leader's attention off of me. Then they ran off at an impossible speed. The leader was by far the fastest wolf in the pack. It seemed like they were chasing something.

I couldn't understand what I had just seen. I ran back as fast as I could. I was screaming the whole way.

"Carly what's wrong?" Carlisle asked me as soon as he saw me running to the house. It looked like he had been waiting for me.

"Wolves! Huge wolves!" I screamed.

"It's okay, calm down" he said as he held me close to him. His voice had a calming effect on me.

"They were huge, like bears" I said.

"It's okay, relax" he said. "and just what were you doing out in the middle of the woods young lady?! Don't you know how dangerous that is?!"he shouted going into 'parent mode'.

"I don't know. I just wanted to go out" I said.

"You had me very worried. Don't ever go anywhere without permission. Also, do not, under any circumstances, ever go into the woods alone again. Do you understand?" he said sternly.

"Yes, I understand" I said. I hugged him again.

"Where were you this morning?" I asked.

"I'm sorry, but we all had to leave rather abruptly this morning. We should have left you a note or something" he said.

"and I'm sorry for going somewhere without permission" I said.

"Don't worry I'm not mad at you. I was just very worried about you when I came back and noticed that you were gone" he said.

"Carlisle, can I ask you something?" I asked. There was something that had been on my mind the last couple of days. I just hoped that it wasn't too soon or anything.

"Sure you can ask me anything. Don't ever be afraid to ask me anything" he said.

Well, that made me feel more at ease about asking him this. But I was still a bit nervous about what he would say. If he said no that would hurt.

"Well, um, is it okay if I call you dad?" I asked.

When I looked at him he had this huge, giant grin on his face. Instead of answering he hugged me as tightly as he could do so without harming my baby.

"Carly, there was nothing that I'd love more than to hear you call me that. I already consider you my daughter" he said.

"Thanks dad" I said. I could feel the tears of happiness falling over.

"Do you think Esme would like it if I called her mom?" I asked.

"I would absolutely love it" came a voice from behind me. She made me jump a little.

"You would?" I asked.

"Of course I would. I consider you my daughter to" she said before she hugged me to.

For now I felt very happy indeed.

**Please Review**


End file.
